compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jecal Nadrihm
Jecal Nadrihm is a Corellian pilot currently working as a freelancer. History Early Life Jecal was born in a lower class suburb of Coronet City, the capital city of Corellia. The eldest daughter of a poor family, Jecal worked from a young age to help supplement the family’s income. The main source of her employment was a local crime organisation, The Alessi Syndicate. Run by a Togruta businessman by the name of Jacen Alessi, the syndicate ran a business of extortion, bribery, prostitution and small time smuggling. After making a name for herself in the syndicate fairly quickly, Jecal took on a position as an enforcer, collecting debts and payments, and other such jobs which needed a strong hand and a good eye with a blaster. Leaving Corellia On Year 7 Day 204 Jecal preformed an early morning assignment, the assassination of a rival crime boss. Following this, she had no choice but to leave the planet. Her boss, Alessi, recommended she find work with the Kathol Republic, where he had done some work before. Kathol Military Career Jecal followed Alessi’s advice, joining the Kathol Republic’s Military. Following time in the Kathol Republican Academy, she slotted into a position as a fighter pilot flying N-1 Starfighters. She continued to serve the Republic for nearly a year, being mostly stationed in the Churba Sector. Over the course of that year Jecal made many friends as she slowly but surely worked her way through the ranks. Upon reaching the rank of Captain, Jecal was re-assigned to the “Capital Division” as Commander of a CR-90 Assassin-Class Corvette and stationed in the Kathol System. It was approximately this time that Jecal married Damon Thorstein, the Supreme Commander of the Kathol Armed Guard. She was promoted to Adjutant General (second in command), and suffered a lot of ridicule from her friends for “sleeping her way to the top”. Leaving Kathol After a huge amount of political turmoil, a representative of the Krath Dynasty was elected president of the Kathol Republic. Jecal and a small group of “Kathol Loyalists” (including the former first lady Natleigh Hunter) made plans to leave the Republic. Taking a handful of ships and credits to tide them over, the group left Kathol Space and went their separate ways. Over the next few months, Jecal worked a variety of jobs with many different factions, and lost contact with Thorstein. Hapes Consortium Jecal finally settled when she joined the Hapes Consortium. After graduation with honours from the Hapes Military Academy, she was assigned to a MiyTil squadron. During her time in the Consortium Jecal was courted by a Trandoshan by the name of Vash Reckless. It was also during this time that she met and befriended Ciel Page, another young pilot in the Royal Hapan Navy. The Mining Fiasco Jecal served the Hapan Royal Navy for approximately 8 months before she left to follow a very tempting job offer. Her former mentor Kamm`aldui`nakesh (known as Malduin) approached her to be Chief of Security and Second in Command for a mining company he was forming. Merely a week after the formation of Nakesh Alliance Extractions, Malduin announced that he had a need to venture into unknown space. Despite the many months of work and millions of credits she had put into the company, Jecal was left with almost nothing as ownership and managerial powers of the company passed Hebious Cain. Freelancing Following a brief stop in the Galactic Empire’s Imperial Academy to sharpen her skills, Jecal began work as a freelancer, transporting ships, guns, vehicels and whatever else she could get paid for. Black Sun and Tion Hostage In desperate search for a more structured lifestyle, Jecal started looking for a permanant job. Approached by the Gran, Tar Alaks, she was offered some work and eventually eased into the Black Sun. After joining the Black Sun crime family, Jecal managed to settle down once again. In a suprising turn of events Jecal (as well as some other Black Sun members) was taken prisoner by Coeus Ahlstedt of the Tion Hegemony. Jecal's quick thinking and sturdy negotiation came in handy as she managed to keep her and her comrades from being executed, as well leading an opperation to free them. Following this, Jecal was awarded the Sanguine Star, a prestigious award, by the Black Sun Family Council. Alessi Corporation In the later months of Galactic Year 9, Jecal was contacted by her former boss, Jacen Alessi. He had been monitoring her progress in the galaxy and offered her financial and logistical backing to expand the Alessi Syndicate. He informed her that he was retiring, and wanted her to take over his opperations, and to spread them throughout the galaxy. Jecal, along with her longtime friend Ciel Page, decided that a legitimate company would be easier to run, so with Alessi's blessing, disolved all opperations on Corellia, and set about to start a small transportation business under the name 'Alessi Corporation'. Alessi gave Jecal a Space Colony from which to base her opperations. Located in a hidden part of deep space, Station Elysium has become Jecal's home. Weapon Preferences Jecal’s weapon of choice is the EE-3 blaster rifle. She also tends to favour the Relby Pistol for smaller arms and has one which is custom built. From her time with the Alessi Syndicate she is quite proficient with the DH-17, a common side arm for that part of the galaxy. In recent times, Jecal has taken to collecting weapons. Her arsenal includes numerous DH-17s, ELG-3As, and Force Pikes. Ships Jecal’s first ship was part of her plunder from the Kathol Republic. It is an N-1 Starfighter christened “Corellian Pearl”. Her second ship, named “Corellian Dream” is an ETA-2 light interceptor. It was purchased for use in her freelancing business, as was her third ship, "Corellian Shadow", a YT-1300 freighter. Jecal also owns a BR-23 Light Courier. Picking it up cheap from a very persistant dealer on Sullust, Jecal was suprised to learn its history as a troop carrier in the war. Though slower and physically smaller than the "Corellian Shadow", the Courier "Corellian Phantom" was considerably larger on the inside, sacrificing a Vehicle Hangar for extra passenger space. Jecal's flagship is a CR-90 Assassin-class Corvette gifted to her by the Black Sun. Category:Individuals Category:Corellian